


Bad kitten~

by Nightshade_the_killjoy



Category: Bandom, MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6480346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshade_the_killjoy/pseuds/Nightshade_the_killjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard and Mikey are werekittens , they live together and love each other dearly , Frank happens to meet gee and fall in love with him, and Mikey , Frank now has two little werekittens , and more on the way ;3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gerard laid down on the couch as he huffed softly , yawning , he was frustrated and in heat. Mikey was the same , the little werekitten laid down beside his brother and whimpered softly as gee nudged his baby brothers neck with his nose . "How are you feeling Mike's ? " gee asked as he cleaned his baby brothers soft fur on the nape of his neck with his pink tongue . Mikey purred "tired and needy " gee understood and sat up as he kissed mikeys cheek . "I have a date tonight , it's with this guy named Frank , he seems sweet " . Mikey smiled "I hope it goes well for you gee" the older brother smiles and purrs "thanks." . Both kittens were simular in appearance , they each had a thick soft coat of fur running down their legs and thighs , the fur on their stomachs and almost everywhere when in kitten form , . They each had a long fluffy tail and big fuzzy ears that topped their head . Their eyes were that of a cats and they had small fangs , and claws on their hands and feet. Besides those features they looked perfectly human . Gee turned human as he got dressed in a black shirt and skinny jeans, wearing combat boots and eyeliner as he said bye to mikey and left. He got to Frank's house as he smiled "hey Frankie ~" Gerard purred and giggled softly . Frank cast him a smile as he looks at the man "you look stunning gee , " he admits before pecking him on the cheek . Gee blushes and looks down "thank you Frank " . The younger man nodded , a smile still curled on his lips as he walks with gee to the kitchen were he made dinner , spaghetti and meat balls with a salad , and breadsticks . Gerards mouth practically waters as he takes his seat next to Frank in front of his plate ."you cooked all this by yourself ?" Frank nods again. "Yep , " Frank pecked gee on the cheek again as he and the older man begin to eat .


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys , if you want any requests or ideas for this story I'd be more than happy to hear them , just leave a comment ;3 , peace >u

As soon as the couple got done eating Frank smirked as he walked over to Gerard , who was currently putting away dishes ,. The younger man wrapped his tattooed arms around gee"s waist and kissed his ear lobe , Gerard shivering . "How about you stay the night baby ?~" he growled seductively into his ear . Gee bit his lip and nodded , closing the dishwasher as he turned and kissed Frank passionately on the lips , Frank being shocked at first but kissing back , wrapping his arms back around gee"s waist as Gerard puts his hands on Frank's shoulder , . They stay like this , the kiss growing heated as he bites on Gerard bottom lip softly , making him part his lips and allow Frank to slide his tongue Into the kittens mouth , who is still in human form . Gerard pulls away softly as he bites his lip "I need to go home Frankie...." Frank frowns a little but nods. "Can I go to your place ?" Gerard smiles and grabs his hand , dragging him into his car as Frank chuckles softly "so I tale that as a yes ?" . Once they get to the older ones house they get out , walking in as Frank follows , biting on his lip ring when he sees mikey sprawled out on the couch in his boxers watching tv , but fell asleep , in kitten form . "Who's that...?" Frank asks , Gerard smiling "that's my baby brother , mikey " . Frank smiles and walks over , Gerard walking into his room as he changes and turns into his kitten form . "I hope you don't mind Frankie ~"Gerard meows softly as his fluffy tail sways ing with his hips , mikey waking up and purring as well. "Who is this ?" The once sleeping mikey asks , a hint of question in his voice . "That is Frank ,and I hope you two will get along~" .Frank smirks softly and kisses mikey's cheek , playing with his tail , in turn making the little one shiver and purr deeply . Gerard sits on Frank's lap as Mikey sits on Frank's left leg , gee on the right , . Frank bites his lip , eyeing the brothers hungrily , . "Damn baby ,you two are so...hot together ~" the two blush and nuzzle against the human , looking just as aroused .

 

((I'll continue this maybe today or tomorrow , bye ;3 ))

 

~Nightshade


	3. Chapter 3

The two each kiss Frank's neck , suckling and nipping using their fangs as Frank moans. He takes off his shirt and Gerard follows , mikey only in his boxers already .Frank looks over , running a hand down mikeys soft thick pelt , emitting a loud purr from the kitten and a smirk from Frank . Soon enough they are all in their boxers and in the bedroom , cuddling on the bed and kissing. Frank straddles mikey as he kisses him , exploring his mouth with his tongue , Gerard getting Palmer by Frank as he moans . "Please...need you so bad ~ " gee whines , mikey whimpering inside Frank's mouth as the human pulls away . "Mm..both of you ?~ " they nod , staring the human up and down with need as Frank takes off his boxers , the kittens purring at the sight . He chuckles "now that I have your attention , " Frank takes off both kittens boxers , Gerard kissing mikeys neck as he pins him down , Frank getting behind Gerard as he kisses him . Frank gasps when Gerard growls softly , pinning Frank down on top if mikey , smirking . "I don't bottom ~ I'm dominant , baby ~" Frank bites his lip and shivers Gerard presses his tip to his entrance and purrs. Frank pressing his tip to mikeys entrance making the kitten beneath moan and squirm a little . Gee thrust a in hard , Frank gasping and moaning loudly , thrusting into mikey as the other kitten gasps and digs his claws into the sheet , crying out in pleasure. Gerard grips Frank's tattooed hips as he begins to thrust him hard , fucking into him as he growl and bites Frank's neck , purring . Frank fucks mikey the same , causing the kitten under him to writhe and pant , Frank moaning and blushing deeply , . About a half an hour later Gerard is pounding into Frank , and Frank is pounding mikey , . Gerard groans as he releases himself inside the human , smirking , Frank cumming hard inside mikey and screaming their names . Frank and Gerard pull out , all three cuddling against the other as they pant softly , coming down from their post orgasm highs . "I love you both " Frank mutters , both kittens purring softly as they fall asleep.

 

((Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter ! :3 , feel free to leave any comments ! ))

 

~Nightshade


End file.
